With Him
by FluffyStrawberryParfait
Summary: Can Misaki rely on Usagi? Does Usagi thinks Misaki doesn't need him anymore? Read " WITH HIM" to find out"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own JUNJOU ROMANTICA.

This is my first fan fiction, so please enjoy it.

With Him .

Chapter 1: Rely on Me

As always Misaki is making their breakfast, as he glance at the clock he heard Usagi's door open. Misaki then glance at him, Usagi is holding Suzuki-san and the bags under his eyes makes him looks like a zombie…

" O-ohayou" Misaki said as he place their breakfast on the table.

"Ohayou" Usagi greeted back then place Suzuki-san on the other chair as he sit to eat with Misaki.

They eat breakfast silently until they are done. Misaki on the other hand feeling so awkward. As Misaki is washing the plates, as expected a cold and big hands hug him from behind.

"U-usagi-san, w-what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"You smells good and I love it" as he smells his younger lover's hair.

"Huh?! Misaki is now red as an apple.

Usagi notices it and slide his cold big hands in Misaki's shirt. Misaki feels it.

"W-w-what are you doing, Baka Usagi?!" Stop messing around and do your…. AH!" Usagi's hand is now in the pants of Misaki, touching his sensitive parts.

" I love you, Misaki" Usagi whisper in his lover's ear and then lick it.

"Stop! I need to go after 5 minutes" as he struggles from Usagi's hugged.

"But why? Today is Sunday. You don't have work or school."

"It's none of your business. Just go back to work and don't you ever dare touch me again" as he free himself from Usagi.

After 5 minutes Misaki is now ready to go. "I'm off" Usagi walks him at the door but before he go they hear the weather forecaster. "Today we are going to have a bad storm. We are advising everyone to stay inside their house.

" Misaki, just stay in the house"

"I really need to go now"

"okay then call me if you're going home so I can get you"

Misaki is now walking down the road. "Why in the hell did I need to go in the first place? Usagi-san sure is a clinging person."He keeps arguing with himself until it's started raining. He ran to the nearest café and entered it. Misaki waits until the rain stops but unfortunately it didn't stop. Misake falls asleep as he waits for the rain to stop. The manager of the café wakes Misaki because it's already time for the café to close.

"Oh! It's already this late.. Crap I need to go now or else I'll make Usagi-san worry" as he glances at the café's clock.

Misaki decided to go home even it is still raining so hard." Do I need to call Usagi-san?" Misaki shakes his head. "I don't want to cause any more trouble to USagi-san. I can't rely on him always. " Misaki try his best to run even it is still raining so hard.

In Usagi's apartment the novelist is sleeping until he wakes up because of the sounds of the thunder. "Misaki?" He looks around but notice that the boy is still outside with the heavy rain. "Where the hell Misaki is?" He gets his car's key and phone then dials Misaki's number." Why Misaki didn't contact me? He needs to rely on me more. After all I'm his lover" Usagi thought.

"Hello, MIsaki, where are you? Are you okay? Why didn't you call me? I said a whi…" Usagi said continuously.

"I'm fine. Stop being a paranoid. You don't need to worry, I'm on my way now." still talking to his lover while running to go to his lover's apartment.

"Where are you? I'll go and get you" talking to his lover not looking on his way until he bump to a person.

" I… wahhhh!" Usagi look at the person. "Misaki?" as he notice Misaki is soaking wet.

"Usagi-san? I-I" he didn't finish talking when Usagi grabs his hand inside the house. Usagi then dry his lover with a towel silently.

"Usagi-san, sorry for making you worry about me." Misaki looks at Usagi but he just stand up and get his coffee.

"Usagi-san say something would you." he stand then grab Usagi's hand.

Usagi look at Misaki's green eyes. "Do you love me Misaki?"

"W-what kind of question is that? "

"If you love me can you rely on me more? If you can't then I'll feel like you don't need me anymore." as he hug Misaki.

"I love you, Misaki" Misaki feels like crying because of what he heard, but instead of crying he just want to feel Usagi's heat and the sound of his heart. "**Usagi-san is very gentle.**" Misaki thought. Usagi then kisses Misaki passionately. His tongue is in the others mouth. Misaki moans between the kisses. Usagi lay his lover on the couch not parting from the kiss. Misaki's moans become louder as Usagi's hand fondled his nipples and touches his very sensitive parts. They feel the heat of one another until morning comes.

….

In the morning, Misaki found himself being hugged by Usagi. Misaki blushes but didn't struggle to be free. "I don't want to cause you any trouble that's why I didn't call you. You're so gentle. And **love you, Usagi-san**" Misaki thought as he falls asleep on his lovers arms.

o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~o~o~ o~o~

Chapter 1 end..

Did you enjoy it minna?

If yes R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own JUNJOU ROMANTICA

This is the Valentine's Day Chapter.

Hope you'll like it minna

Chapter 2: My Valentine Date.

MIsaki and Usagi have their date for the Valentine's Day. Usagi really did his best to persuade Misaki to have a date with him.

"How did Usagi-san convince me to have a day with him.

**FLASHBACK**

A week before Valentine's Day. MIsaki went home as he heard Aikawa's voice. " Sensei! Do your work now. I'm not here to just fool around and waste my time for you" Aikawa notice Misaki. "Hmmm. Konnichiwa, Aikawa-sa…" Aikawa is now hugging Misaki. " MIsaki, help me convince sensei to continue his work. His not listening to me." As she sobbed. "Okay. I'll try to do my work just stop hugging MY Misaki." As Usagi interrupted them. "MY Misaki? I don't belong to anyone especially yo…." Misaki shouted but Aikawa interrupt him. "Really. Just do your work. I'll be back to get your work." she leaved the two alone. The room is now in a silent mode.

Usagi walks toward Misaki and hugged him. "Stop" Do your work now".

"I don't want to"

"Huh! But you said you'll do it."

"I said I'll try but really I'll do it if you promise me something".

"W-what is it?" Usagi looks at Misaki.

"Be my valentine."

"I-I won't"

"Then I will not continue my work."

"Fine I will."

"Good. Be free on February 14." He went off to get his coffee.

"That baka Usagi"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After a week it's finally Valentine's Day. Usagi wakes up early as expected but Misaki just lazily wakes up. Usagi went to MIsaki's room and he sits on the bed. He then kisses Misaki, Misaki is now gasping, he opens his eyes and saw his lover smirking.

" Baka Usagi, what are you doing ?"

"Just waking you up." Usagi stands up but Misaki throws a pillow towards him but Usagi just dodge it.

"Hurry up. We are leanving soon."

Misaki take his bath and wore his simplest clothes. he then showed up to Usagi but he just grin.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I'm not. Just thinking Misaki is adorable even he wear his simple clothes." Misaki then blushes and turns away.

"Let's just get going."

…..

Misaki and Usagi went to an Ocean Park. Misaki is really amazed of what he is seeing right now. Usagi is just smiling thinking how cute is Misaki right now.

"Look, Usagi-sa…" As he looks at Usagi he find him already looking at him while smiling.

" Usagi-san, stop staring at me with that smile"

"Why? You look really cute."

"Huh? I'm a guy. I'm not cute."

" Hai, hai. Let's go now.

…..

Now they take a stroll at a park. MIsaki enjoys the environment. Usagi just look at him all the time. He then heard his lover's stomach growled. He laugh slightly. Misaki on the other hand feeling so embarrassed..

You're hungry now. Let's go and eat in a restaurant." Misaki just nodded and follows Usagi. They eat in a Japanese Restaurant. Misaki is now full and ready to go. Usagi pay the bill and they go in an Amusement park. First ride is the rollercoaster, after the ride Misaki feel dizzy. Usagi supports him to sit on a bench and bought him a drink.

" You okay, Misaki?" Usagi asks with a concern face.

" Hai, just a bit dizzy."

"Rest for a while and we'll go home."

"N-no, I-m fine. Let's enjoy this day." As he try his best to smile.

"If you say so." They just rest for a bit and Misaki just eat cotton candy. They take pictures together.

As they finish eating and riding in the Amusement Park. They notice it's already dark.

"Let's go home now, Usagi-san."

"Not yet. There's one place I want to show you." Usagi entwined his fingers to MIsaki's and lead the way. Misake does'nt knows where to go so he just follows Usagi's lead.

They reached a place, there's a fountain, some lights and when you look up you'll see the stars twinkling. It's a wonderful place for a couple like them. Usagi lay on the grasses while Misaki sits on it. As they watching the star and looking at the sky . Misaki saw some fireworks. Usagi not looking at the sky but looking at Misaki. Misaki notice it and asks. " NE, Usagi-san? Don't you feel tired by watching me or looking at me?

"I will never get tired."

"But why?"

"Because it's Misaki" sitting besides Misaki and looking at him straightly. As he cupped his lover's head and kiss him. "I won't get tired of you because you're Misaki and I love you." They reach home holding each other's hand and one of them wanting to feel their heat together. They kiss again passionately. That night while Misaki is sleeping beside him, he then puts a ring in his lover's middle finger.

…..

The next morning Misaki notices the ring and he feels his face so hot, it means his blushing.

"What is this?

"A ring."

"I know it is a ring, but why?"

"It means you belong to me forever." he smiles and hugs Misaki. Misaki pulls away and get the chocolate he bought for Usagi. He hands them to Usagi, Usagi then feels really happy.

"That's only chocolates, nothing special."

"Not only? You gave it to me that's the especial thing." Misaki is being kiss again by his valentine date.

…..

Chapter 2 ends.

Hope you like it again minna, and don't forget to R&R.

Author's note: **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own JUNJOU ROMANTICA

Chapter 3

You're the Only One

Usagi did not sleep for 3 days. He then passed his novels to Aikawa. He makes his way to the kitchen to get his coffee.

HE saw Misaki coming, he approach him with a warm hug. " Misaki. I'm lacking of Misaki right now."." Misaki just blushed. " Did you already finished your work?"

" Yeah" as he smell the scent of Misaki.

"Then would you mind if we g-go out t-tomorrow?" Usagi's eyes widen but replaced it with a smile.

" It's fine by me. Let's go out tomorrow"" he then kisses Misaki on the lips.

" " as Misaki moans between the kisses. Usagi pulls away and smirked.

…..

The next day, it's snowing so hard that Usagi needs to postpone their date. Usagi is really disappointed as he sits on the couch, and then Misaki join him.

" They said today we will have a good weather" Usagi hissed.

" It's fine we can eat the bento that I made this morning and also watch movies t-together." Misaki smile awkwardly.

" You made bento? Sorry we can't eat outside."

" That's alright but we can eat here." he said while Usagi ruffles his hair.

They eat their bento and now they are planning to watch movie together.

" What do you want to watch, Usagi –san?"

" Nothing, I just want to stares at you all day." he said grinning.

" HA?! What do you think your saying? You're making me embarrassed."

" An embarrassed Misaki is cute."

" Cute? I'm a guy. How's that possible. Let's just watch this." as he hand the disk to Usagi.

" Romeo and Juliet? Interesting"

They watch the movie together but in the middle of the movie, Usagi moves his hands on the waits of Misaki, which cause him to shiver a bit.

" Usagi-san! This is the important part. Don't disturb me from watching." Misaki said angrily.

" Let me do this one and I won't be bothering from that movie."

Misaki gives up cause he know that Usagi is a stubborn guy.

" Fine, let me go after the movie."

They finished the movie; well Usagi really didn't watch it he just stares at Misaki the whole time.

" Let go now."

" I don't want to."

" You did promise"

" I did not"

" Baka Usagi."

They keep on a silent mode until Misaki breaks the silence.

" Ummm. Usagi-san, did you have any girlfriend before m-me?

" I only date them because they want me to but girlfriend? No, I didn't have. Why?

" No reason. Then how many dates did you have?"

" I can't count them"

" I s-see"

" Are you jealous or what..?

" You don't have to worry. I only have Misaki now."

" W-what are you talking about ?"

Usagi hug Misaki that makes him blush so hard.

" You're the only one for me. The only one who makes my heart beats fast. You're the only that I love. The only person who see me cry and loves me for who am I. And the only person that I need." as he said those words to Misaki's ear.

Misaki blushes and he knows that his hearts goes ba thump. " No heart you can't go ba-thump" he thought.

Usagi yawn while hugging Misaki, Misaki then looks at his lover.

" You're sleepy now?"

" Not really"

" You need to sleep"

" I'll sleep if you'll join me."

" O-okay, but don't do anything weird."

" I won't"

They lay down on Usagi's bed, and then Usagi once again hug Misaki.

_" I love you"_

" You said you won't do anything weird."

" Yeah, but hugging you is not weird. Just sleep with me." Usagi kisses Misaki on the forehead before falling asleep.

" Oyasumi, Usagi-san"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I just had our campaign for the election of our school. And I'll be writing another fan fiction of Junjou Romatica,Terrorist, and Egoist.

Once again hope you like this chapter and R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own JUNJOU ROMANTICA

With Him

Chapter 4

Those Words

Misaki is acting very weird for the past few days and Usagi doesn't know why.

" Misaki you're acting weird. What's wrong?

" I'm acting the way I always do and nothings w-wrong." He said with a nervous laugh.

Usagi isn't convinced but he keeps staring at Misaki.

" Usagi-san, I'm going now." Usagi just looks a way without saying a word. " Usagi-san! I said I'm off." he shouted but Usagi just pretend that he didn't hear Misaki, so Misaki just decided to go but he feels bad for Usagi.

As he walks down the street Misaki thinks about Ijuuin sensei.

" Why do sensei wanted to meet me in his house? Maybe he just needed me to help him for his work.

He reaches the sensei's house. He then knocks at the door the Ijuuin sensei open up.

" Hi there Misaki" greeted the sensei.

" Ano… Konnichiwa." Misaki bows as a sign of respect.

" Come in " he offers Misaki.

" Arigatou gozaimasu"

" Why do you want me to meet you here, sensei?"

" Just want to spend the rest of the day with you."

" But I can't stay so long, Usagi-san will be worried."

" Stop talking about Usami-sensei for now. Just spend this day with me."

" But….."

" Misaki come here and have a sit."

Misaki walks towards the couch and sit beside Ijuuin sensei.

" Misaki, you know I love you the very first time we met." he smiles.

" Can I have your answer before this day ends." He continues and he then stands from his feet.

" Can I offer a drink? Orange juice you want?"

" Yes."

Misaki waits for Ijuuin sensei to come back when he is back he handed the juice to Misaki.

" T-thank you."

" You're very welome. Oh! By the way Misaki I want your suggestion for the coming chapter of my manga."

" My suggestion? I'll try my best."

The two of them talks about the upcoming chapter of Ijuuin's work. But Misaki glances at the clock and he then notice that it's already late that he needs to go home.

" mmm. Sensei,I need to go now." Misaki stands and walks outside of the house.

" Wait, Misaki. Your answer. Do you love me."

" Ano…"

" Who do you love more, Usami-sensei or me?"

" I l-love you as a sensei but my love for Usagi-san is in a way that I want to stay by his side forever."

" What so special about him?"

" He loves me and I love him TOO."

" Do you have a physical relationship with him?"

" No, Usagi-san touches me gently and I love it the way he touch me." Ijuuin is now annoyed. He pulls Misaki for a kiss but is stop by someone. When Misaki looks at the person he saw the person he love the most.

" Usagi-san?!"

" USami-sensei?"

" Let him go." USagi said angrily.

" Now you know the person Misaki love, stop bothering him from now on." as he cupped Misaki's face and kiss him on the lips.

" Let's go now, Misaki." Misaki is being drag by Usagi in the car.

They make their way into his apartment. " Usagi-san, how did you know that I'm in the house of Ijuuin sensei?"

" It doesn't matter how, cause now I'm glad that you finally said those words." he said as he pulls Misaki into a hug.

" Did you heard everything?"

" Yes" Misaki blushes so hard.

" Can you repeat those words?"

" Those words?"

" yeah."

" I l-l-love you." he said.

" I love you too."

He once again kiss Misaki on the lips and embrace each other till morning.

* * *

Chapter 4 ends.

Minna-san R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SORRY for the late update, 'because I'm also writing other fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romatica

* * *

With him

Chapter 5

Waiting

"Arghhhh! I can't do this anymore." Misaki shouts irritably while scratching the back of his head." Why do they need to give this damn homework, since it's already the week for taking exams? I'm to busy that I can't do anything." He thought angrily. Misaki try to understand the problem but getting dizzy in the end. He decided to take some break, cook dinner and check his landlord and also his lover, the great Usami Akihiko or Usagi-san. He walks towards his lover's room and take a peek. Misaki saw Usagi typing seriously on his laptop for his newest bl novels; of course the thought of him using his name in that perverted novel that makes him wants to throw those books away.

Misaki cook their dinner, he sets the table for the both of them. He calls for his lover, Usagi," Usagi-san, dinner is ready." Then he waits for his lover to come down. Usagi walks downstairs with Suzuki-san, Usagi's big teddy bear. They both say "ITADAKIMASU" and they started eating. Misaki take a glance at Usagi, who's eating quietly." Usagi-san always finds his time to eat with me all the time, even though his busy for his manuscript." He thought.

They finished their food; Misaki begins on washing the used plates as he feels an arm snake around his waist." Usagi, what do you want now? I'm busy washing the plates, can't you see?"

" I want you, Misaki." Usagi said as he unzipped Misaki's pants, but Misaki finds his way to free himself from Usagi.

" Listen Usagi-san, We're both busy doing our own works. And specially I need to review for my exams, so, NO TOUCHING, DON'T COME NEAR ME IF YOU DON'T NEED ANYTHING. Understand." As he continue washing the plates. Usagi hug Misaki from behind that makes him blush.

" Didn't you understand the things I said a while ago, should I repeat it for you?" as he face the novelist.

Usagi gives Misaki a light kiss on the lips and said," You said " Don't come near me if you don't need anything" but I need you now."

" Not now, Usagi-san." Misaki again face the used plates, while Usagi let go of him.

Misaki finishes his chores before going in his room, continuing his homework. He again take a glance at his lover's room before entering his own room.

*time elapse*

Misaki , with his Sumi-senpai are eating their lunches.

" So how is Usami-sensei now?

" Well his now rushing AGAIN for his newest novel." He said and thought, "and he never comes near me nor touch me, w-what am I thinking? Is not like I wanted him to touch me."

" And I heard from his editor he need to go to Hokkaido tomorrow." Misaki continue.

" For how many days then?." His senpai Sumi asks.

" Sumi-senpai, asking to much about Usagi-san, does he still like him?" Misaki thought before answering," He will stay there for almost one week."

" I see, what are you going to do while his away?" he ask again.

" W-well, maybe do my daily routine. Nothing particularly."

They finish their lunch then head back to their class. Misaki not really listening to his Professor, he is really thinking about what will him going to do while Ussagi is away. Misaki just sighing the whole time until his classes our done. Misaki taking his way home, while holding the grocery he bought.

" I'm home." Misaki called.

" Welcome home." Usagi called out from his living room.

Misaki found Usagi dressed up, he is with Aikawa Eri, his editor. Misaki looks at them with confusion.

"Ah! Misaki-kun, okaeri." Aikawa greeted Misaki, he then just nooded back." I've got a present for you." She continues, as she gets Misaki's present. She handed it to Misaki," What's this, Aikawa-san?"

" Well, some sweets for you to eat." She chuckles." Thanks." Misaki smiles at her.

" By the way Usagi-san,where are you going?" he turn his gaze to his lover, Usagi.

"Hokkaido."

" Hokkaido?"

" Didn't I said it before I'm going to Hokkaido?"

" Y-yeah. But I thought you will leave tomorrow morning."

" Isaka-san, change the schedule." Usagi replied.

" Souka."

" Sensei, the taxi I call a while ago is here." Aikawa called out for Usagi to know.

" I'm off then." Usagi stare at Misaki, he notice some loneliness into his eyes. He then pulls Misaki to hug him." Don't forget my touch, Misaki." As he whispered those words to Misaki." Baka, Usagi, what are…."

"Rest while I'm gone okay? Call me up if ever you're feeling lonely." He said as he gives Misaki a final kiss before walking away.

*time elapse*

5 days later

" Usagi-san didn't call me for five days no*sigh*". Misaki said as he leans to hug Suzuki-san. After a moment the phone rings.

" Moshi- Moshi, Usami residence."

" Misaki? This is Sumi."

" Ahh, senpai?"

" Do you want to spend your time here in my house?"

" Is it okay?"

" Yeah."

" Okay, I'll go now."

" I'll wait for you then."

Misaki put down the phone, then walks out the condo to go to his Sumi-senpai's house. He then reaches the house and presses the doorbell. After a second his senpai opens the door for him. They enter the house, Misaki sits together with his senpai.

" Senpai?"

" Yeah?"

" Why did you invite me in your house?"

" Well, I think your lonely because of Usami-sensei's absence." He smiles sweetly.

" Ehh? N-no.?"

" Why not call him now?"

" Call him? I think his busy to pick up some calls now." Misaki said with a sigh.

" Okay, if you say so. Let just enjoy this time together."

" HAI!." Misaki and Sumi spend their time talking about the great lord USami. Misaki doesn't find it embarrassing because it's Usagi after all. He didn't notice it's getting darker.

" Misaki, you're lucky to have Usami-sensei."

" I think so too." Misaki said. "Senpai, what time is it?" he asked his senpai.

" 6:11 pm"

" GOmen ne senpai, I need to now. Thanks for the time."

" It's great that you have fun. Be careful okay."

" Jaa ne." as they say their goodbyes before Misaki leave. Misaki not really wanted to go home cause on his way to his lover's condo he realizes he is the only person there, in short he find it very lonely. But he decided to go home and just sleep for the day.

Meanwhile

Usagi is waiting for Misaki's call.

" Misaki, didn't call me yesterday neither today." Usagi thought when his phone rings, he immediately answers it, believing his darling Misaki is calling for him.

" Mosh…."

" AKIHIKO!"

" Tsk." When he now knows who's calling he immediately put his phone down.

On the other hand

Misaki goes out in the bathroom then sits on the couch beside Suzuki-san.

" I'll call Usagi-san now. Is it okay? Is he busy now?" he thought.

" Yosh, I'll call him now." He said desperately. Misaki shaking while holding the telephone, he gasps when Usagi answer it, but Misaki put it down because of nervousness. He sigh then he hear the telephone, then he pick it up.

" Misaki." Usagi's voice through the phone.

" Usagi-san?"

" You call me but you put it down immediately, what's that suppose to me?" He said.

" Did you finish your work there?" Misaki ask.

" Not yet, I need to recharged myself first." He teased.

" Huh?"

" I really do miss you, Misaki." He said with a very calm voice.

" Don't say that, baka. Continue your work, for you to finish it."

" You know Misaki, I am really waiting for your call since the day I came hear. I'm so eager to hear your voice again, so now I'm so happy. When I came back , I'll make love to you."

" Make l-love?! BAKA! Just continue your work already, I'm going to sleep now." Misaki hissed.

" Hai hai, oh! One more thing Misaki."

" NANI?"

"I love you and good night." As he hung up. Misaki is now as red as a strawberry. He is the same with Usagi, he was happy to hear Usagi's voice.

After 2 days

Misaki woke up early, he cleans the house, tidy everything in the condo because USagi, his lover is coming home.

Misaki waiting for his lover in front of the door, he heard the door cling.

" It's Usagi'san". He thought then he said," Welco…" he is interrupted by his lover, who opens the door the hug Misaki then give him a very normal kiss.

" Tadaima." Usagi said with a smile.

" Welcome h-ho… home." Misaki is blushing.

" Did you wait for me here?"

" No way, it's only coincidence." He said but Usagi knows it's a lie.

" Remember what I told you when I call you."

" What?"

" I'm going to make love to you when I got home, remember?"

" Ahh! Never that will never happen."

" It will. And I love you Misaki. I want you now." he gives him a light kiss, before carrying him bridal style.

Once again Usagi make a mess with Misaki and makes him dirty.

* * *

A/N: Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica

With Him

* * *

Chapter 6

It Doesn't Matter

Misaki is having a hard time doing his report, he need to write words or sentence and write it in 30 different languages." How am I supposed to do this, I only now Japanese." He said. Misaki then heard a soft knock."Misaki?" as Usagi enter his beloved Misaki's room.

" Usagi-san?" Misaki stares at his lover, USagi.

" What are you doing?" He ask as he take a glance in his lover's report.

" I'm doing my report now, can't you see?" he answered.

" Do you want some help?" as he leans towards his lover's face.

" Eh? Is it okay? You are not busy?"

" I'm not, but what will I get if I help you?." He playful smirks.

" Huh? You perverted old man!. I can do this myself."

" I thought you can't?" he teased.

" I CAN DO THIS, and please go out now. I can't concentrate if you are here, distracting me." He hissed with a tint blush on his face.

" What way did I distract you?"

" Arghh! Just go out already!." He said angrily. Usagi just smirk and ruffles Misaki's hair already messy hair.

USagi leaves Misaki's room, goes downstairs then walk in the kitchen to make his coffee. He then sits on the couch together with his big teddy bear; his name is Suzuki-san. He smirks because he knows Misaki needed him for his report even he didn't let him to.

After a moment, Misaki walks downstairs, every walk he makes feels like there's an earthquake. Usagi looks at him with confusion then turn into grin.

" You are done already." Usagi ask after he sips his coffee.

" Not yet, I just need water to refresh myself." He said walking towards the kitchen to take some water. He then walks in the living room. Usagi patted the sit beside him. Misaki just sit beside Suzuki-san.

" I'll help you."

" You don't have to."

" I don't want seeing Misaki having a hard time. You don't have to worry about what I can get if I help you. So now get your notes and come back here, so that we can start."

" Hai." Misaki said as he blush and ran upstairs to get his notes, then came back in the living room then sits beside Usagi.

" What is it all about?" he said as he take a look at Misaki.

" Ummm. I need to write a word or sentence then translate it in every 30 languages I know, but…" he said hesitantly.

" But, what?"

" I only know Japanese." Misaki made a cute face that makes USagi smirks then ruffles his lover's hair.

" That's why I will help, right? So let's start." He said. Misaki just nodded.

" Je t'anime." Usagi starts.

" What's the meaning of that?"

" I'll tell you later."

" What language is that?"

" French, then Ti amo - Italian" Misaki takes down all the things Usagi said.

" Next?"

" Sarang Heyo - Korean."

"Eu te amo - Portugese."

" Ya tebya liubliu - Russian."

" Wa ga ei li - Taiwanese."

" Ich lieb Di - Swiss German."

" Phom rak khun - Thai."

" Seni Seviyoru - Turkish."

" Te dua - Albanian."

" Yes kez sirumem - Armenian."

" Kalugaran da ka - Kapampangan."

" Soro lahn nhee ah - Cambodian."

" Ik hou van jou - Dutch"

" Jeg Elsker Dig - Danish."

" 1,2,3….15. Fifteen more." Misaki counts.

"Okay, let's continue." Usagi patted Misaki's head.

" Wo ai ni - Mandarin."

" Aloha Au - Hawaiian."

"Mikvarhar - Georgian."

"S'agapo - Greek."

" Mahal kita - Filipino."

" Taim I' ngra leat - Irish"

" SAya cinta padamu - Indonesian."

" Szeretlek – Hungarian."

" Bahibak – Labanese."

" Te Sakam – Macedonian."

" Es tevi miilu – Latvian."

" Te iubesc – Romanian."

" Lay ovlay ouyay – Pig Latin."

" Pig Latin? Is that a language?"

" Yeah."

" It's kinda fuuny when you say it." Misaki chuckles.

" 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28….. Ah! Two more, yosh let's finish it."

" Usagi-san you are amazing, you know all this language." Misaki continue with amazement in his eyes.

" There's nothing so amazing in that."

" Eh? USagi-san you're being humble." He smirks." But what is the meaning of all these languages?"

" Let's finish first, next, Negligevapse - Inuit."

" And the last one, Aishiteru

" Ahh! I know that, Japanese." Misaki said proudly.

" You should learn some languages Misaki."

" I don't have to, I'm not going anywhere so I don't need to learn some." Misaki explain." But Usagi-san, really what's the meaning of all these?"

" There's only one meaning behind those languages. Do you have any idea?" he stare at his young lover. Misaki just shakes his head.

" Well, I don't have any idea."

" You sure?"

" Y-yeah." Misaki take a good look at his notes to have some idea. He saw the last language" Aishiteru"."Usagi-san said, there's only one meaning behind these languages. Aishiteru means I-I l-love you, right? Does this mean all of these are I love you in different languages?" Misaki thought.

" Do you want me to say it for you?"

Now Misaki knows the meaning, he doesn't want Usagi said it." N-no, you don't have to. I know it already." Misaki gather all his things then stands from his sit. But Usagi grab his wrist and throw him on the couch. " Then what is it?". Usagi is on top of Misaki." I k-know it already. And you know it; I don't need to say it." Misaki is struggling now. " Let me g-go."

" Then if you don't want to say it, then I'll say it for you. I love you." As he kissed Misaki on the lips.

Misaki didn't struggle and he thought maybe this is only the thing Usagi wants from him. After a moment Usagi pulls away.

" It doesn't matter what language I use to say how much I love you. As long that I love you and you know it, I'll be happy. And now I want to show how much that I love you on the bed." Usagi said as he carry Misaki like a sack of tomato. Misaki struggles but it is no used to Usagi's strength. That day they make love til' dawn, when the morning comes Misaki can't bearly stands because of the pain from his back.

* * *

A/N: Please Review.


End file.
